


Smooth and Sophisticated

by alianora



Category: Hana Yori Dango | Boys Over Flowers (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jdrama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-18
Updated: 2010-01-18
Packaged: 2017-10-06 10:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/52745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alianora/pseuds/alianora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Soujiroh isn't sure when it happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smooth and Sophisticated

Soujiroh isn't sure when it happened.

One second, he was sitting comfortably, sprawled upon a couch, looking hot; the next thing he knew, Yuki-chan walked in and smiled, and now here he was on his ass on the floor.

This was not in the plan.

The plan was to be smooth. Charming. Confident.

Tease Yuki-chan about something little, watch her blush and stutter as he got closer, and then leave, knowing that she completely adored him and that all women loved him, still.

That wasn't exactly what happened.

Admittedly, things between he and Yuki had been a little..different since that night on the roof, but he hadn't thought it had gotten this bad this quickly.

If it hadn't been uncool, he would've rubbed his butt, because that HURT. He wasn't even sure how he had managed to lose his balance. He drew himself up to his feet with difficulty, grasping his dignity with both hands, and when he looked up, there she was, a smile stealing it's way over her face.

She tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, and looked up at him from under lowered eyes.

He knocked over a vase.

END


End file.
